


Alabaster

by sleepyowlet



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Painting, Portraits, SGA Series: Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fail at photographing and photo-manipulation. The original looks much better. </p>
<p>Lovely Queen Alabaster from the "Legacy" Series, tie-in novels in the Stargate verse. I painted her for the "Starry-Night" contest over on deviantArt ... it's van Gogh themed, so I thought I'd let myself be inspired by his style a little.</p>
<p>Acrylics on canvas. Used an old photo of my mum as reference :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabaster




End file.
